Suspiros!
by est-potter
Summary: HPLL..Oneshoot.. Noche de pensamientos, suspiros, encuentros, confesiones accidentales y besos no dados. Lo se, Lo se.. mal sumary.. espero que la historia no lo sea.. Pero eso me lo harán saber uds. cuando lean y dejen rr. Gracias x sus rr!


ni los personajes ni el contexto ni nada de Harry Potter me pertenece (mi imaginación no da para tanto). Todo es de J.K Rowling, maravillosa mujer, y Warner Brothers.

Hola! Bueno... Soy nueva como escritora en esta página. He estado publicando otro fic en potterfics. Emm... Bueno, les cuento este es un fic Harry/Luna. Como leí por ahí: se que Harry es de Ginny y todo lo demás. Pero la pareja perfecta para Harry sería Luna, en mi opinión.

Si quieren hacer alguna observación será bien recibida.

bueno.. ya no hablo más y les dejo la historia.

dejen reviews!

* * *

Estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Ravenclaw. No tenía sueño. De seguro era que andaban volando unos "knofugs nocturnos" por ahí. No tenía nada que hacer... Y decidió ponerse a pensar. Hace mucho que no estaba sola consigo misma. Pensaba en muchas cosas. En todas las cosas que los demás le hacían y que a ella poco le importaban. Se puso a pensar en su estadía en Hogwarts y en los momentos maravillosos que había pasado allí... Pero se dio cuenta de que en la mayoría de ellos el causante de su alegría era la misma persona...así fue como su mente divagó por los caminos del recuerdo... y la llevó en un viaje donde ella era la única pasajera... Pudo ver en su cabeza: su mirada, su sonrisa, su rostro... casi tan claro como en sus sueños mas vividos, casi tan tangible como en la realidad... y comprendió que no había podido dormir no por los "knofugs nocturnos" sino por él... comprendió que debía buscarlo... sentía que podía estar por ahí... quizá la necesitaba tanto como ella a él-... ¿Qué estaba pensando? el no la necesitaba, el ya tenía quien lo quisiera... Bueno, pero ella no y quería verlo, lo necesitaba, le hacia falta tenerlo cerca, hablar con el, porque es con el con quien se siente mejor, se siente normal. 

Y es por eso que ahora se encuentra por los pasillos del castillo, sin rumbo fijo, sus pies siguen un camino que sólo ellos conocen, mientras ella se ocupa buscándolo a él...Pasaron largos minutos y ni rastro de su objetivo... Se dio por vencida, quizá esté en su cama durmiendo y ella esperándolo abajo como si hubiera quedado encontrarse. No tenía razones para estar frustrada... Pero lo estaba. Ahora que había desistido de su búsqueda, sus pies la guiaban, ella se dejaba llevar. De pronto se encontró frente a la puerta principal del castillo, que increíblemente estaba abierta. Miró a los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie y siguió hacia el jardín. A lo lejos vio un árbol junto al lago y de nuevo su corazón se contrajo, ese es el árbol donde él siempre se sentaba... Primero con sus inseparables amigos y ahora era el punto de encuentro con su novia. Allí los veía felices, riendo, hablando, a veces sólo se les veía callados él acariciando el cabello de ella o viceversa. Y ella no podía evitar sentirse celosa de esa chica, que para colmo era su mejor amiga. Si, su mejor amiga, quizás la única amiga verdadera que tuviera. Por ese motivo no se podía permitir eso, no se podía permitir sentir envidia de ella, no se podía permitir sentir celos hacia ella o peor aún, simplemente no podía permitirse enamorarse del novio de su mejor amiga.

Eso no. Sobre todo eso.

- "Pero es que es inevitable"- pensó mientras se sentaba a los pies del árbol recostando su espalda en el tronco, con la vista de frente al castillo; era inevitable simplemente porque él era... ¿como decirlo?... ¿encantador? Si. Quizás sea esa la palabra. Se podría decir que era el único que la entendía y no la juzgaba. Y podría jurar por todos los nargles del mundo que veía cierto brillo en los ojos de el cuando la veía. Ese brillo especial que sólo un sentimiento sincero produce en la mirada. Pero, como dicen por ahí... Uno ve lo que quiere ver. A lo mejor todo eso eran cosas que sólo ella veía. Total, no sería la primera vez.

La noche estaba hermosa, como para ver las estrellas acompañado de la persona querida. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba ella. Sola con sus pensamientos. Pensaba en todo, todo él. Todo lo que pasó y lo que estaba segura que no pasará.

Pero ella no era la única que no podía dormir esa noche. Mientras ella estaba allí otra persona se encontraba en su misma situación.

Esta vez no era por visiones, por sueños extraños, por quidditch, por temores de que su mejor amigo lo estrangulara si se metía con su hermanita. No. Esta vez era por algo que ni el sabía que era. Se había levantado de su cama, después de vanos intentos de conciliar el sueño, tomó su capa invisible y salió a dar un paseo por el castillo. Eso siempre lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentir libre. Además era una muy buena técnica si lo que querías era pensar con tranquilidad. Sus pies lo llevaban a sus lugares favoritos del castillo y así llegó a donde estaba ahora. Solo. Después de un rato una imagen se cruzó por su mente y así de rápido ya había dado con la razón de su desvelo. Ella. Esa chica, que a muchos les parecía extraña, a el le parecía maravillosa. Ahora podía recordar cada detalle de ella. Sus ojos azules, simplemente hermosos. Su boca, sus labios, su pequeña nariz, su cabello rubio, su piel blanca tan delicada, todo. Todo en ella era hermoso. Pero¿en que estaba pensando? El tiene una novia y la ama. ¿La ama? es eso lo que siente por Ginny¿amor? Claro que si. Pero entonces¿por que no es ella la que le quita el sueño esa noche¿Por qué no era ella la que le arrancaba suspiros cada tres segundos¿Por qué no deseaba estar con ella cuando estaba solo y en su lugar preferiría estar con cierta persona de ojos soñadores y voz extremadamente dulce? Y allí se dio cuenta: el no amaba a Ginny Weasley.

Porque el destino se empeñaba a que siempre quisiera lo que no podía tener. Eso era injusto realmente. Bueno, es que la vida es injusta con uno y más si te llamas Harry Potter y tienes un terrible futuro por delante.

Se acomodó en el lugar donde estaba recostado y subió la mirada. La luna estaba preciosa esa noche. Harry pensó que la madre de Luna había acertado al ponerle ese nombre a su hija. Es que ella podría competir en belleza con el astro e incluso ganaría.

-"¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?"- dijo para sus adentros.

-"¿Por qué tengo que seguir pensando en él?"- se dijo a si misma dentro de su cabeza.

-"Es imposible olvidarte Luna"

-"Es imposible no quererte Harry"

-"Simplemente es imposible porque…"

-"…me he enamorado de ti…" Suspiró. Un suspiro imperceptible que el viento se llevó.

Harry suspiró, de esa forma que sólo ella podía hacer que él suspirara. Su suspiro se lo llevó el viento que ahora pegaba suave sobre su capa y podía sentirlo en sus pies.

- Te amo Harry… - dijo Luna.

- Te quiero Luna…- dijo Harry.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Luna se levantó con lentitud, sin hacer ruido. Aquello fue extraño. Empezaba a pensar que en realidad estaba loca, había escuchado una voz. Pero no cualquier voz, era su voz. La de él. Y decía que la quería.

Harry se quedó donde estaba, tapado con la capa invisible. Tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. La había escuchado, decía que lo amaba. Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido y que la capa no se le rodara.

Decidió asomarse del otro lado.

Definitivamente estaba loca. ¿O no? Esa voz se escuchó cerca. Creyó que era mejor ver detrás del árbol. Quizás haya alguien allí queriéndole jugar una broma.

Se fue asomando con cautela.

De pronto se detiene.

Harry se va asomando, debía reconocerlo: estaba asustado. Hasta que la vió. Hermosa como siempre. Se sorprendió cuando notó que la chica veía directamente hacia donde estaba él. El corazón le latía más rápido. No sabía que hacer. ¿sería buena idea quitarse la capa¿y si luego piensa que la estaba espiando?...

- Vamos Harry, ya puedes salir.- dijo Luna sonriendo.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Lo había descubierto. Esta chica si que era especial.

- Er… Hola Luna.- dijo quitándose la capa y poniendo cara de inocencia.

- Hola Harry ¿que haces por aquí a estas horas?... - preguntó Luna, como si el incidente de las voces de hace rato no hubiera pasado.

- Er… Yo… Luna…- balbuceó Harry. A él si que no se le había olvidado lo que había pasado.

- Es por los "trublubars". ¿Cierto?- dijo ella segura.- Tranquilo, no te harán nada. Yo se como controlarlos. Solo debes…

- Luna…- interrumpió Harry. Era mejor que las cosas se aclararan ahora.

- Si…Harry…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que le quitaban el sueño.

Se quedaron así unos minutos. Cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro. Harry sentía que se ahogaba en ese mar azul intenso. De pronto toda preocupación se fue y ahora en su mundo solo había espacio para ella.

- Luna… Yo…

Luna podía sentir la respiración de Harry. Ahora veía de cerca esas hermosas esmeraldas. Sentía como si de repente todo se volviera más claro y como si de un momento a otro se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Porque aquello que ella pensaba que iba a pasar, simplemente no le podía ocurrir a ella.

- ¿Si? – dijo anhelante y soñadora.

Harry se acercó más, levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica. Su piel era tan suave y cálida. Desvió su mirada de sus ojos azules a su boca, sus labios rosados y de nuevo a sus ojos que lo miraban expectantes y a la vez como dándole el permiso que el estaba solicitando.

Estaban a pocos centímetros. Y Luna cerró los ojos y se le escapó un suspiro. Harry tomó su aire y se llenó de el. Se acercó más, ya cortando la distancia que separaba sus labios y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, dulce y cargado de sinceridad, de verdad, de cosas no dichas.

Cuando se separaron aún mantenían los ojos cerrados. Los abrieron. Se vieron, ambos estaban con una tímida sonrisa y todavía estaban muy cerca; podían sentir sus respiraciones. Luna volvió a suspirar, es que él siempre sabía arrancarle suspiros.

- Dicen que cada suspiro es un beso no dado.- dijo Harry tomándole las manos y entrecruzando sus dedos con los de ella.

- Eso dicen. – fue lo único que atinó a decir Luna que creía que todo aquello era irreal.

- Luna…- comenzó inseguro Harry.- Yo…lo que te quiero decir es…

Luna no podía respirar. ¿Será que había llegado el momento? Ese con el que tantas veces había soñado, donde el se le declaraba y le decía que la amaba.

- Yo…- dijo Harry de nuevo mientras se acercaba más, si es posible. – Yo también te amo…-terminó la frase en los labios de ella.

Se besaron por segunda vez en esa noche, pero este beso era más puro y más lleno de amor.

Amor. Eso era lo que sobraba entre ellos dos, que se quedaron allí abrazados, sentados bajo la luz de la luna. Después se ocuparían de arreglar las cosas con los demás. Ahora sólo se preocuparían de descubrir quién habrá inventado esa frase tan cierta: Cada suspiro es un beso no dado. Vaya que eso si era cierto.


End file.
